A Pending Hello
by WiltFrankieFan2008
Summary: Two-shot songfic about Wilt and Frankie thinking about the other during Good Wilt Hunting, using "Hello" by Lionel Richie. Wilt-Frankie pairing; rated T for some mild language and serious angst. Constructive reveiws always welcome!
1. Frankie

_A/N: Let's hear it for the first evah submission! Woot-woot! Seriously: I love Lionel Richie's song "Hello" (and the music video for it!), and when I heard this song after becoming a Wilt-Frankie fan, I knew it would make a good songfic. I'm doing it with both points of veiw-- Frankie first, then Wilt. This fic is supposed to take place during the hour-long special Good Wilt Hunting (GWH), when Wilt runs away from the house and the gang-- Frankie included-- go out to look for him. I probably messed up the dates in the journal entry-- in GWH, it looked like summer, and I just guessed on the year. Enjoy frankie's POV; Wilt's is on the way!_

_As usual, I don't own FHFIF, or any characters mentoned herein; "Hello" belongs to Lionel Richie and his record label._

* * *

_An excerpt from the journal of Francis I. Foster; dated 7/18/2006, evening, somewhere in Oklahoma_

I never thought that I could miss him so damned much. He was always there: years, people, imaginary friends—they come and go, but Wilt was always there. And now he's… gone. He's run off to God knows where to do God knows what with God knows whom… And I suppose that's part of what's bugging me the most. —

I mean, I want Wilt to be happy—so, so much. But I took him for granted and where the hell am I now? I'm sitting in a rickety ol' VW Bus at a gas station in Middle-of-Freakin'-Nowhere, Oklahoma, while Nina pumps gas and everyone drives me closer and closer to madness, the brink of which I've been teetering on ever since I took the caretaker job Grandma offered me, with only one goal on my mind: trying to find him.

I know I'd never do this for anyone else in the house. Grandma, yeah, but… I don't love her the way I do Wilt.

_**I've been alone with you  
**__**Inside my mind**_

I have this daydream, one I never tell anyone—I could never live it down if I did. But I'm always there in my room, looking out the window into the rivulets of rain than run down the panes of glass. And suddenly, there you are—I see your reflection in the glass. I turn, and you smile warmly. Step up to me, draw me close to you. Whisper a single phrase—"I love you"—and kiss me.

_**And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips  
**__**A thousand times**_

I've dreamed this more times than I can count. Too bad it's just a dream.

_**I sometimes see you  
**__**Pass outside my door**_

In reality, I watch you go about your life at the house, and I just… I don't know anymore why I haven't said anything.

_**Hello!**_

I can't wait to see you again, tell you that I've missed you, I love you.

_**Is it me you're looking for? **_

Do you feel the same way? I think so.

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

I've seen that little gleam in your eye when you see me,

_**I can see it in your smile**_

The way your smile becomes warmer, friendlier (as if that's even possible!) when you're near me.

_**You're all I've ever wanted**_

I've been in denial for so long, even though I've know damn good and well that you're much better for me than anyone I've ever dated before has been. Better to me, and you _accept _me. I could never ask for anything better

_**And my arms are open wide**_

I do hope you come back, because… I'm tired of denying it. I'll freely admit—scream it from the freakin' rooftops, if I have to—that I love you. You can count on it.

_**Because you know just what to say**_

Wilt, you know me better than anyone in the house—strike that, the world. You know what to say to make me feel better,

_**And you know just what to do**_

You know when I need you before I even have to say a word. Every time my heart's been broken, you're there before I even know I want you at my side, wrapping your arm around me and asking me if I'm okay. And even though I always said I was, I wasn't…

_**And I want to tell you so much**_

Because I was so stupid to deny that I cared about you as more than a friend. And now, all I want is to say…

_**I love you**_

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**_

I wish that I could see you doing what you do best… which I suppose is damn near everything, and see the way the sun falls on your shoulders and gives you this… glow.

_**And tell you time and time again  
**__**How much I care**_

I wish I could make it a point to say over and over again how much I love you.

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**_

I swear to God, if I don't say it soon, I'm going to blow a gasket.

_**Hello!**_

Can you count down to something you're not sure when it will happen? It's what I'm doing-- a running tally of how long I've been looking for you, the time that'll pass between us until we can be together again, until

_**I've just got to let you know**_

I can tell you how much I love you, what's happened since you left.

_**Because I wonder where you are**_

Where are you tonight, Wilt?

_**And I wonder what you do**_

What are you doing right now? Thinking of me that way I am of you? The forecast in Charleston is for rain; are you trying to keep dry under a piece of cardboard, even though you're already cold and wet and miserable?

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely? **_

Is someone there to comfort you? Or are you trekking this one alone?

_**Or is someone loving you? **_

Did you find a beautiful woman to be with, the one you left back home? Surely, there was a woman before me. Someone… I don't stand a chance against?

_**Tell me how to win your heart  
**__**For I haven't got a clue**_

I don't know how to reach you-- it certainly doesn't help that you won't let me in. So let's just try this:

_**But let me start by saying I love you**_

I love you.

_**Hello!**_

I know what you're gonna ask me when I find you again:

_**Is it me you're looking for? **_

And the answer is yes a million times over. I had to.

_**Because I wonder where you are**_

Do you know what not knowing where you were-- somewhere safe, or dead in a gutter;

_**And I wonder what you do**_

wondering if you were starving or full; cold or warm; hurt or healthy; dead or alive; surviving or giving up;

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**_

lonely…

_**Or is someone loving you?**_

or loved-- was doing to me? I want to cry so badly, Wilt-- not knowing is driving me even crazier than Bloo could ever dream of.

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

I wish I'd known how to prevent this, that I could have kept you at home with me. I wish I'd known how to tell you I love you a lot sooner.

_**For I haven't got a clue**_

But I didn't, and now I suppose I have to pay the heavy price.

_**But let me start by saying I love you**_

But it's worth it, considering I'm doing for you I love you, and I hope that one day… you'll love me too,

-- Frankie

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Reveiws and constructive criticisms are always welcome! -- WFF2008_


	2. Wilt

_A/N: Sorry about the wait in getting this up-- I got distracted writing "Dahlin'." (Which, admittedly, didn't take much time, so part of it is me being lazy. Zzz… Anyway, here's the last part of the fic, Wilt's POV. I think I manged to get Wilt's thoughts to flow and mellow with the "Hello" lyrics better than I did with Frankie's, so try to read the lyrics AS WELL AS Wilt's thoughts-- same lyrics, but different thoughts. (For the most part-- some concepts from the Frankie chappie may have worked their way over here.)_

_As usual, FHFIF © CN, Craig McCracken  
_"_Hello" © Lionel Richie and his record label_

* * *

_A moment with Wilt Michaels; somewhere in eastern Oklahoma, July 18th, 2006. _

Taking a brief break from his long journey, Wilt stretched his long thin legs out in front of himself as he sat on a park bench. The odds of finding a park complete with a playground and people there to partake in the isolation of eastern Oklahoma were so small, but Wilt managed to find it anyway.

Sighing deeply, Wilt relished the feel of the sun on his lobes and he tipped his head back to stare up at the clouds passing lazily through the clear sky. Suddenly, out of the corner of his good eye, he saw a brief glimpse of red hair, pulled up into a high ponytail.

He felt his stomach clench in pure anticipation and eagerness, and a rush of air enter his lungs as he gasped softly. There was no way in hell that Frankie was _here_, _now_, with _him_. Was there? His head jerked, loudly rattling his left eye.

Just his luck. It wasn't Frankie; just a young woman, in her early twenties like Frankie… wearing a remarkably-similar-to-Frankie's kelly green hoodie… with the same red hair, pulled into the same style pony… and having a similar body type and size… chasing a little girl around the playground. Wilt smiled smally as he watched the young woman chase the child around, pegging them as a mother and daughter.

Suddenly, the redheaded woman caught the little girl and lifted her high into the air. The child erupted into a cascade of giggles as her mother kissed her button-esque nose and carried her off.

Wilt sighed again. The whole ting reminded him of the prettiest little lady in Washington state, of…of…

_Frankie_.

_**I've been alone with you  
**__**Inside my mind**_

I think about you nonstop-- everything about you: your eyes, your smile, your voice, the way you do every little thing-- and let my mind wander…

_**And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips  
**__**A thousand times**_

Wander to a fantasy of finally giving in to the love I've felt for you since I don't remember when. Something I'd never tell anyone… even you.

_**I sometimes see you  
**__**Pass outside my door**_

I see you so much-- going back and forth all over the house, making life livable, maybe even enjoyable, for us imaginary friends.

So why haven't I said anything? Lemme try it now:

_**Hello!**_

Hello, Frankie. I'm Wilt Michaels, and I'm the man who loves you.

_**Is it me you're looking for? **_

I know you're looking for someone to love, ever since you left that smarmy bastard Dylan. You can try to hide it, but I know you are. And I think you're setting your sights on me. (Not that I'm complaining, little lady!)

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

The way you look at me when I help you out, just… the looks you give me,

_**I can see it in your smile**_

the way you smile at me… it all says, "I love you."

_**You're all I've ever wanted**_

The feeling is mutual, Frankie.

_**And my arms are open wide**_

And if you decided that you wanted to love me, y'know… openly, I'm willin' to do the same.

_**Because you know just what to say**_

I mean, I trust you with everth-- well, almost everything, since I can't tell you why I ran back to Charleston. But you always know what to say to make it all fall into perspective,

_**And you know just what to do**_

what little magic trick can make the day go so much smoother. Aw, forget this:

_**And I want to tell you so much  
**__**I love you**_

Frankie I miss you so much.  
_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**_

I remember how the sunshine that streamed in through the windows would make your hair gleam like freshly polished copper as you cleaned the house. I miss that, and right about now I'm absolutely beating myself up because…

_**And tell you time and time again  
**__**How much I care**_

I never told you how much I love you. I have no idea when I'll be back, if I even will be at all. I missed my chance,

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**_

and now I feel like a total idiot.

_**Hello!**_

Hello, Frankie. This is Wilt, and…

_**I've just got to let you know**_

I-I-I have to say it. Really.

_**Because I wonder where you are**_

Where are you right now, baby girl?

_**And I wonder what you do**_

What are you doing?

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely? **_

Are you missing me as much as I am you?

_**Or is someone loving you? **_

Or did someone replace me already? Don't worry about hurting my feelings (_much…_) if they have-- I understand,

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

but I don't want that to happen. I want us to be Us. Tell me what it'll take--

_**For I haven't got a clue**_

I'm not the brightest bottle rocket in the Fourth of July display, y'know, so I can't promise what I'm about to say is gonna be everything you ever dreamed it would be, but here goes nothing:

_**But let me start by saying I love you**_

I… love you. Again:

_**Hello!**_

Hello, Frankie.

_**Is it me you're looking for? **_

Are you looking for me right now? Y-y-you don't have to be, but I was just wonderin',

_**Because I wonder where you are**_

Are you on the road, or your hands and knees scrubbing the foyer floor?

_**And I wonder what you do**_

Are you following my trail, or the trail of evidence one of Bloo's shenanigans left behind?

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**_

Are you sitting on your bed, looking at all our old photos, reminiscing, missing me…

_**Or is someone loving you? **_

Or in the arms (_arms… what a joke_) of someone far better equipped to love you than I-- some broken imaginary friend?

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

Even if it's totally pointless, tell me what it'll take to let you know I love you,

_**For I haven't got a clue**_

'cause I'm too scared to figure it out on my own.

_**But let me start by saying I love you**_

But I'm not too scared to say this: I love you. I want to marry you someday. I want to raise a family with you.

I want what this redheaded mother who looks an awful awful lot like the prettiest little lady in Washington state has.

_And that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. Please r&r! -- WFF2008_


End file.
